Typically, Ethernet cables, and coaxial cables are wired into a building for feeding internet signals, television signals, radio signals, and so forth, to various rooms within the building. Coaxially cables typically are accessed in each room via holes in the wall, whereby the cables may have connectors connected to their free ends, for connection to mating connectors of various devices such as splitters, amplifiers, digital video recorders, and so forth. In the prior art various wall plates have been developed to provide an aesthetic appearance and cover over the hole in the wall, while permitting the coaxial cable or Ethernet cables, for example, to be electrically connected to connectors installed on the wall plate, whereby a user can readily couple a connector from the end of a coaxial cable to the appropriate wall plate connector, for connection at the other end of the cable to a device such as a computer, television system, and other such devices, for example. In one example of a typical installation for feeding coaxial cable carried signals into a room, a device known as a splitter is employed, whereby an input port of the splitter is connected to a feed cable provided at the hole in the wall for feeding cable television/internet signals into the splitter device. The splitter is designed to typically split off one portion of the signals being provided and feed them to a first output port to permit a user to connect their coaxial cable input line thereto for accessing the tapped off signals. The splitter also taps off the remaining and major portion of the signals and feeds them to a second output port for connection to another coaxial cable provided in the wall opening to permit signals from the second output port to be fed to other rooms in the building. In many prior installations a splitter device may be installed within the wall opening, whereby the input port is connected to the coaxial cable feeding an incoming signal, such as an RF signal, and a first output port of the splitter is connected to the end of another coaxial cable in the wall, as previously mentioned, for transferring tapped off outgoing signals into the second cable for feeding these signals to other rooms in the building. The second output port of the splitter is configured for protruding through a hole in a wall plate for permitting user access thereto for connecting to tapped off signals from the feed cable as previously described. It is known in the prior art to configure a splitter in a manner permitting the splitter to be mounted to the back of the wall plate for connection to the ends of the coaxial cables within the wall opening, whereafter the wall plate is secured to the wall to cover the opening, with the user output port protruding therefrom. A problem with this type of prior wall plate/splitter installation is that in order to obtain access to the splitter device itself, or to replace the splitter should it become defective, an installer must remove the wall plate in order to do so. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to both provide an aesthetic wall plate system while facilitating easy removal and connection of a splitter device, for example, to the signal feed and signal return cables within the wall opening.